


Mind Your Words

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to start this off with the fact that this is heavily AU'ed. Which means it might seem a bit OOC.  We're talking <b>Heavy AU</b> and  hundreds of years post series if you wanted some kind of time frame. Claude (refered to as Mephisto/Mephistopheles/Mephistophel) and Alois don't die. Claude takes Alois with him to Hell as a demon-in-training, likewise Sebasitan (refered also as Malphas) takes Ciel (who'd been given the demon name of Eros/ teased with being called Cieleros when he gave both names when introduced to Lucifer). The four of them become something akin to a family (though a rather fucked up one) Nightshade and Kunshel are servants of the house (see glorified babysitters for fledgling demons) and Sheba is the closest thing that demons have to cats that isn't a demon's true altered form (a large multi-eyed feline-isque creature.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mind Your Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal/gifts).



> I'm going to start this off with the fact that this is heavily AU'ed. Which means it might seem a bit OOC. We're talking **Heavy AU** and hundreds of years post series if you wanted some kind of time frame. Claude (refered to as Mephisto/Mephistopheles/Mephistophel) and Alois don't die. Claude takes Alois with him to Hell as a demon-in-training, likewise Sebasitan (refered also as Malphas) takes Ciel (who'd been given the demon name of Eros/ teased with being called Cieleros when he gave both names when introduced to Lucifer). The four of them become something akin to a family (though a rather fucked up one) Nightshade and Kunshel are servants of the house (see glorified babysitters for fledgling demons) and Sheba is the closest thing that demons have to cats that isn't a demon's true altered form (a large multi-eyed feline-isque creature.

“I heard you and the kitten had a fight, Malphas.” Rarely did the eldest get in the middle of these fusses and quibbles but they were going on a week of the house being divided. The quill in Mephisto’s hand stilled lifted from the contract he was penning silently. He reached adjusting his glasses peering over to the younger demon laid out in a way that passed as both lazy and dramatic on the chaise. Golden eyes rolled and he offered a silent prayer to Lucifer to save him from his mate’s theatrics – not that it would help because to be honest, Lucifer didn’t like him very much.

“I didn’t fight with him. I made one little comment, he got angry and lashed out – you know how I feel about those that bite the hand that feeds them.” The younger shifted on the chaise peering at Claude, half expecting a scolding or something in that vein. It was hardly his fault that little Eros had taken what he’d said as some kind of slight! He’d merely been implying that Sheba must think him one of her babies – not that he actually was a baby.

So he’d heard, but if he knew anything it was that the little former Earl was a demon of pride and the mere, though unintended implication was enough to spark rebellion. He returned his quill to the inkwell before wiping his fingers off and moving to where his mate lay. “Oh little crow,” he breathed softly moving to settle over him, pale slender fingers trailing along the shimmering swirls of his own golden power; the venom and magic that now lived under his lover’s skin. “You ought to know better, Sebastian.”

Eyes of crimson clashed with gold as the younger pinned him with a glare. “It wasn’t anything that should have meant anything. Just that Sheba must see him as one of her kittens. That’s all. The way the bonded and how she’s always fussing about after him even from back when I first brought him home.” He shivered taking in a sharp breath, a low purr leaving him as those fingers brushed the mark on his neck.

“Ah, but what is a kitten? A baby, a defenseless little creature that needs others to care for it – he thinks you called him a baby, that you still see him as not an equal but a pet or plaything.” Claude understood this better than perhaps he should but this is what came from being one of the most contracted demons, a keen knowledge of humans and how they thought. “You wounded his pride he’s worked so hard to take a seat in Hell at your side. And if you think of Ciel In such terms Abyss can only wonder what Alois believes you to think of him now.”

Claude leaned in and licked gently at Sebastian’s neck, pushing the light robe open a bit more to expose his shoulders, collarbones and chest. “As one who was once human you should understand this. They want to please us.” His nails raked down along that pale chest down under the folds of the robe to his hips. “They want us to be proud of them; since we are the closest thing to parents they can claim in hell. Think.”

He stilled his hands and sat up, sliding easily away from the writhing mewling younger demon. “All that training, all that sneaky under handed dealing, all the manipulation and betrayal until suddenly both of them are claiming vacant seats in the circle? And you think they did that for themselves? They could have been content to be kept.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Well perhaps not Ciel but Alois certainly.”

“You’re too wise, Mephisto.” Malphas bit back a whimper and whine of protest. He knew deep down that the spider was right, as he often was. Even now he found himself once again being taught by the golden eyed demon. Never had it been the other way around – always he was the one struggling, learning, relying on the other. Surely, he should have realized something like this on his own – but when his own pride was wounded and his feelings hurt he was brought to his knees and struck blind.

A hand slid through long black hair and a few feathers tumbled to the floor as Sebastian gathered his robe tightly about himself tying it into place. Best go mend these broken paths least they fade away completely. He paused and in an uncertain gesture he extended his hand to Claude, asking wordlessly for him to come along, to assist, to be at his side as he apologized and meant it for perhaps the first time in his demonic life.

Together they ventured about the house and they found the young demon curled up with Sheba and Nightshade; the former earl’s arms about the large demonic feline, his back and shoulder tucked against Nightshade’s chest. Claude nudged Sebastian forward giving him a look. “Ciel…” The small cat demon’s ears flattened against his head and he nuzzled closer to Sheba, who cracked open one of her many eyes before giving the boy’s cheek a lick.

Ciel grumbled and cracked mismatched eyes open, turning a bit to peer up at Sebastian. Obviously, more than just his pride had been hurt for him to have come running into Nightshade’s room, curled up here and stayed that way. “What do you want?” It was a soft feline hiss as he shifted pressing closer to his mentor’s side, tail twitching angrily.

Claude cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should clear the room for a moment. Come along, Sheba. Nightshade, would you assist me a moment?” He knew too well that the servant was rather attached to the smaller demon but this was something that needed to be had out and the three of them were only getting in the way. Claude ushered the other from the room and closed the door behind. “We should go prepare something for them to eat after.”

Sebastian moved and sat lightly on the bed reaching to tug the small pissed off little one into his laugh giving a low chuckle. His fingers rubbed just behind those flattened ears and a soft purr came from the little former earl. “Easy now, I came to apologize. I didn’t mean to imply you were a baby – merely that Sheba loves you like you were one of her own. You’re part of the family, her family, my family…” Malphas’s lips brushed against his temple. “Little cat, I’m proud of you. You’ve made me very proud.”

Ciel twitched then slowly uncurled his frame, snuggling against the other for a moment, nuzzling at his neck then butting his head up against the hand that was scratching. He gave a soft little sound then rubbed his face against his shoulder and neck – before pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. He didn’t say anything at all, didn’t know what to say so he was content to just sit there and let himself be given affection. It didn’t last too long because soon he was up and bounding from Malphas’s lap – his ears and tail vanishing as his distress faded. “Let’s go eat.”

Malphas pushed himself up from the bed and moved to follow after Ciel, chuckling. “Are you certain your sin isn’t gluttony?” The answer was one of Ciel’s boot heels coming down just a bit away from his toes. “And you must be sloth because you’re a lazy wretch most of the time. It took you a week to come apologize, ‘Bastian.” The older demon looped an arm around the younger’s shoulders dragging him closer. “That’s enough out of you, little cat.”

“Hah! No.” He wiggled and danced away smirking. “You made me wait a week for you to suck it up and apologize. Don’t think I’m going to instantly forgive – Oh chocolate! Is that for me? Nightshade, can I have some?” His half-finished threat forgotten at sight of sweet alluring chocolate cake which he was going to do his damnedest to charm out of the hands of his second favorite demon of the house.

Claude watched with mild amusement before moving to Sebastian offering up a dipped strawberry and a smirk. “I sent Alois and Kunshiel out for a bit. Ciel and these two can take care of themselves. Why don’t we go somewhere private and I can reward you for your efforts today for the sake of our strange little family, hm? I think you’ve earned a very special one of a kind reward only I can give.”


End file.
